WinX: Melody
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: Musa is sent into a dimentional rip and can't remember what has happened, let alone who she is. What happens when she runs into a member of the Brotherhood?
1. Dimentional Rip

_Disclaimer – I don't own X-Men Evolution, nor do I own Winx Club. Takes place after 'Turn of the Rouge' and right after the Winx girls got out of being grounded from their powers the first season. Do not know how AU it is going to go._

* * *

**Dimensional Rip**

Musa peered up from her desk where she had been studying, or at least supposedly. In her notebook she had been writing over and over Riven's name. She wasn't one to typically go head over heels for a guy, but something about Riven attracted her to him. He was very nice looking and had a loner attitude similar to hers. She hadn't had a really serious crush before this, but was defiantly thinking she had one now.

She glanced up to see if Bloom was studying, only to find her fast asleep at her desk. She let out a sigh and stretched, wanting to do something other then homework. This whole thing was great and all, but she needed something more then just studying to get her by, and playing music loudly while the others were trying to sleep was not a very good idea, considering Stella had enough problems studying as it was.

It was then that Stella burst through the doors, flopping with a sigh onto Bloom's bed. "I am _so_ bored! I am _so_ tired of studying!"

"What? What is going on?" Bloom said, snorting through her nose as she startled awake. "What is going on?"

"Stella is B to the O to the R to the E to the D… bored! As am I!" Musa commented, stretching again. "This is relatively lame!"

"I've gotten most of my homework done," Bloom commented, which wasn't bad for her, knowing that she was technically behind the others.

"Well… other then studying, I am finished to," Musa said, looking at Stella, who looked sheepishly at her. This caused Musa to roll her eyes. "Let me guess, you haven't really done any of it?"

"Well… no…" Stella commented, looking at them sheepishly. She then disappeared, but could be heard yelling into Techna and Flora's room. "Anybody wanna go shopping!"

To this statement Musa groaned. "I can't believe that's all she ever thinks about. She is a serious ditz."

"Back on Earth we would call that a valley girl or cheerleader wanna be," Bloom commented, laughing at Musa.

"Earth… sounds rather boring, other then the water fights. I mean, they tell us that since children, that there is no magic left there," Musa commented.

She was about to say more, when Stella came in. "Techna and Flora say they are finished, so we can go out and do something! Harrah!"

"Well, we might as well go so we can get back before curfew," Bloom commented, lifting up Kiko so he could ride in her backpack. Musa followed after them and hurried down the stairs. A look from made them shrink from her look, then giggle as soon as they were no longer looking at her.

**M**

Musa found the park they had found in Magix to be wonderfully peaceful and what she needed to get retuned to her inner muse, much to the surprise of Techna and Stella. Stella thought that it was making her allergies act up, but Musa had doubts that the girl actually had any. Everyone was relaxing when they heard a cackle.

"Well, what have we here?" one of the Trix said, causing the girls to look up at them annoyed. It was Icy that was speaking. "Stormy, do what you need to do."

"My pleasure!" Stormy said, sending a couple of wind tunnels that only Techna and Stella were unable to avoid. They found themselves stuck in there, unable to transform, but the other three girls were able to do so. Bloom began to fight Darcy, while Icy was against Flora and Musa against Stormy.

They were fighting pretty much like they usefully did, except Musa noticed that the three Trix took the time to each pull out a vile and dump the contents on the ground at a certain spot. First it was Stormy, Icy and finally Darcy, who cackled as she looked at Bloom. A black void like thing began to form behind the redhead and Musa moved quickly to shove Bloom out of the way.

"How about my Boom Boxes giving you a headache!" Musa chimed. Stormy suddenly laughed, and said she didn't think so and some sort of magic rope wrapped around Musa, and she also cast a mirror spell, changing Musa's sound from the Boom Box, and aiming it right back at her, causing Musa to scream aloud, but due to the sound waves, it came out like a silent scream. Icy then aimed a well placed shot and it crashed into Musa, sending her into the portal, which quickly closed.

Stormy then found herself rammed from behind by an angry Bloom, which released the two Winx girls in the tornadoes. They quickly transformed, angrily going after the Trix with power none of them had seen before, so the Trix had to practice a tactical retreat, glaring at the girls as they did so.

Techna landed and did an analysis scan of the area from which Techna disappeared from. "There is no way… there is no way she could have survived… and even if she did, no telling where it would take her."

"You know we have to tell ," Bloom muttered, none to happy about the situation.

_

* * *

_

Author's note – WinX, as I like to call this crossover, have been done before, but the one I saw had Rouge and Scarlett Witch going to Cloud Tower along with Amanda, being stereotyped, and I'm not fond of stereotype casting, though the person's fanfic is very good. Anyways, this has been milling around in my head for awhile. It will start off by focusing primarily on Musa in this one.


	2. Who am I?

**Who am I?**

_The first thing she remembered was a sound ringing through her brain that was so unfamiliar and so horrible to her highly attuned senses that she felt like her subconscious and self was breaking apart into a million pieces and who she was and what she was disappearing on the wisps of clouds. No, it was more like the notes were disappearing into thin air, breaking and smashing, causing her soul to break._

_Very poetic, she thought to herself. What exactly was this sense of being she was losing? It was as if she was losing herself and certain aspects of herself. She tried to catch with her mind the dying notes and heard some voice other then her own call out what had to have been her name. Was it Musa… or Muse? But even that, as soon as it had come to her shattered._

_Her body felt also as if it was freezing to tiny pieces, and as if her outer skin was being shredded away, a feeling she couldn't explain. There seemed to be a skin still there, but it wasn't the one she felt she needed to remember who she was. It seemed to be a skin, the one that was remaining, to be something that she wouldn't be able to recall the most important details. She then found herself falling unconscious._

**M**

Lance Alvers was sitting in the park, listening to the music from his CD player. He had left the Brotherhood household that Sunday afternoon because he had been getting an argument from all the arguing that had been going on with everyone else in the house. While he had played some part in it, there was a point he stopped. Usually they were before his headaches got too bad for him to handle.

Mystique hadn't noticed that he had left and was probably fuming that he had taken off on her, but if he had stayed her would have surely caused some damage with his powers, which at times seemed more of a curse then anything else. He was leaning against the tree, thinking about how many times he had been dumb enough to mess up with Kitty Pryde when something caught his eye.

Most people would have been surprised to see a rip open up in the sky, black and ominous with white lines reverberating out of it, but Lance wasn't surprised. Perhaps being a mutant did that to one. What was more surprising was to see a girl fall out of it, unconscious. This caused him to put his headphones away in his backpack and go over.

The girl seemed to be of oriental ethnicity. Her hair was pulled back into two black pig tails and trimmed so that they were incredibly flat. She wore tennis shoes, jeans and a one sleeved tank top. Lance reached down to shake her shoulder to see if she would respond to the touch. It was then that her eyes snapped open and she grabbed his wrist and leaned up a bit.

"Who are you! Who am I!" the girls said, only it came out as sonic waves, causing Lance's eyes to roll back as his whole mind went into a seizure from the attack she had sent at him. Even if it was unintentional, the attack made it so his power went off, and the ground began to shake uncontrollably. When she let go of his wrist eh fell over backwards and contorted for awhile on the ground

While the earthquake lasted only a few seconds, his whole had contorted for awhile. There was no way that Xavier wouldn't have not have noticed such a power surge, his mind told him subconsciously, making him make the decision to get out of there and run, but his body was still not willing to move. He cursed himself as he hadn't had a seizure this bad since he was in middle school, which would have been over four years ago.

He suddenly felt someone pulling him up and realized that it was the girl, much to his displeasure. He also found his mouth hurt immensely and cursed the fact that the girl had hadn't the sense to put something in his mouth to stop him from biting his mouth. Her voice was write in his ear, this time not giving off those odd waves that had caused his brain to act the way they did. "What is your name?"

He thought about it a few seconds and cursed himself because it wasn't coming to him. Nothing was coming to him except that he needed to get out of there, but his mind wasn't clicking as to why. He found her helping him to stand and then helping him to walk to the parking lot. When they got there, she commented off handily, "We should get out of here… that earthquake was pretty bad."

This caused Lance to blink a couple of times. _He_ had been the earthquake, so what was there to get away from, unless she hadn't made the connection between the earth shaking and him. It was likely then too she hadn't realized what she had done with her voice. Nothing was clicking in his brain and he was nowhere able to talking. _Last time_ it took a couple of weeks before he regained full mobility. Of course, he shouldn't have been able to have stood up already, but he had a feeling that this had something to do with her voice.

"Is one of these cars yours?" she asked, causing him to glance around, his eyes settling on his jeep. "I see, that one."

She then helped him over to where the jeep was and leaned him against the passenger side of the Jeep. To his utter shock and displeasure, she reached into the back pocket of his jeans and fished out his car keys. She used them to unlock the door and then lean him into the seat of the jeep and then buckle him in. "_I'm not an invalid!_" He thought to himself, only to be reprised by another thought. "_You are when these seizures happen_."

Lance was utterly embarrassed by his predicament, so he didn't realize that she had closed the passenger door and gotten into the drivers seat. This clicked when he heard her turn on the jeep by putting the key into the vehicle. She muttered something about old mods being so cool, which made Lance think about what the hell she was talking about as his jeep was less then four years old. It then clicked to that she was quite possibly driving without a drivers license. This defiantly had to be the worst day of his life.

He was very much right when she put the jeep into drive and it went forward, up onto the curb. She let out a surprised oh, and then preceded to put it into reverse and back the car out of the spot. The next thing she was tearing out of the park parking lot and tearing down the road to where ever. He closed his eyes so that he wouldn't see what was going on and feared police coming after them.

His thoughts then went to the fact he didn't have his drivers license with him. It had been left at the park with his backpack and some things he held as valued possessions, not to mention his homework and a few other odd and ends. He also had no way of getting back there, as his body was still far from functioning normally. The girl was going somewhere, but he hadn't a clue where it was that they were going.

The girl finally pulled to a stop and he opened his eyes, only to have his jaw drop. Somehow she had managed to bring him to look out point, the place where couples went on a date. He didn't want to know what anyone would think if they saw them up there. Most people though wouldn't be surprised as they assumed that he was into the whole have sex for a relationship thing. He hadn't a clue how to explain this to her as his mobility was extremely limited.

It was then that she turned on the music, blaring loud, causing him to wince. "Ahh… you don't like music?" she commented, turning it off.

This made Lance bolt for a bit almost, because he did like music. "Head."

"Ahh, sorry… B to the U to the M to the M to the E to the R. Bummer," the girl said. If Lance hadn't been feeling so badly, he would have laughed. She might fit in with the Brotherhood. To bad this was the worse place to be and the girl he was crushing on… what was her name… she had pretty brown hair.

"Anyways, what's your name?" the girl asked again.

Lance couldn't recollect so muttered one word. "Can't"

"Ahh. Well, I can't remember either," the girl said. "Hey, maybe we can't remember who we are for the same reason and we're brother and sister, or something."

If Lance had been able to glare at her, he would have. Recollecting was not the same thing as remembering. This girl was also a definite nut job to think that they were brother and sister too. She was also going to be a problem if night time came and they we're still together. She turned to him, and looked him over carefully. "Hey, you don't look so good. Perhaps you could get some sleep."

The girl suddenly began to sing aloud a lullaby he had never heard before. As much as he fought to stay awake, the girls voice put him to sleep.


	3. Problems

**Problems**

Xavier was quite concerned. He had picked up first a signature of something that was a mix between magic and mutant, something he had only seen with one other person, and she was locked away in an institution. He then sensed a power spike from Avalanche that showed a mass amount of power spreading through the area, harsh and rawer then ever before he had seen from the boy.

Thus he had sent all of the X-men disinclining Jean, who was on a date with Duncan at the time to investigate. None of the teenagers were prepared to find a whole section of the park bent up and buckled in a complete circle of waves. Summers could only stare at the whole area, his eyes taken it in.

"I knew he was this big of a psycho path," the boy muttered, not noticing Kitty look at him, shock and hurt at what he had just said.

"He didn't mean to, did he," she spluttered out.

"Look, I know you like to look at the best of things, but this was bad Kitty, worse then what he's done before. It doesn't matter that he didn't mean to," Evan commented.

Kurt bamfed over to where Lance had left his backpack. "Vhat's this?"

Rouge walked over, nonchalant about the whole thing. She then spoke up in surprise. "Guys… this is Lance's stuff. I don't think he would just leave it sitting here."

Kurt opened it, pulling out the wallet. "Expessully not this."

Evan hurried over and grabbed it, opening up. "Yo, there is a picture of Lance when he was younger… there's a little girl with him."

Rouge went and snatched the wallet and backpack from the boys. "Sheesh, can't you guys be even bigger snoops!"

"Scott," Kitty said, looking at the older boy, with worry on her face. "If Lance isn't here, where is he? Where is his jeep?"

"Maybe he got knocked out by one of the Brotherhood and taken back to the boarding house." Scott commented. "They're always together."

"No they ain't," Rouge commented. "If his backpack is where it is, he was trying to get away from the rest of them for awhile, like I did sometimes. Something is defiantly wrong."

Scott wasn't happy about being rebuked. "You still can't know for sure."

**M**

The girl sat in what ever vehicle she was in and watched the boy sleeping. He wasn't looking any better then he had when she had been able to sing him asleep and was extremely pale. She had remembered when she had first seen him that he had a darker color to him, but when she had asked who she was, who he was, his eyes had rolled back into his head.

The whole rolling of his eyes and the contorting of his body was scary, something she knew she had never seen before, and she had seen bad things before. Something wasn't quite right with the boy, making it so that she needed him as much as he needed her at this point. Fact was though, she didn't know how to help him any more then she knew how to help herself.

Questions of who she was, where she was formed in her mind, causing her to be in a not so good mood. She fingered the band on her arm and had her lips pursed in consitration. Remembering who she was seemed an important thing, at least for her. As for the boy, what she could do at this point she couldn't tell. He reminded her of someone she cared a lot about or something, and by helping him, she figured she might remember something.

Suddenly, a car pulled up next to them, with a warrior like guy and a girl with red hair. "Duncan, I can't believe that you brought me to this place! Even I know it is the make out place!"

"Ahh, come on Jean," the boy said, turning to look at the jeep. "Look, Alver's is here."

"Don't even say that… he would do things like that with anyone including…" Jean said, suddenly freaking out and getting out of the car. "Good grief, please tell me that he hasn't done anything to Kitty."

The girl looked at the girl with red hair and pointed a finger at herself, "Is my name Kitty?"

"Don't get sassy with me," Jean commented. "Thank god Kitty isn't here. She is going to be miffed though that… Alvers, are you alright?"

"Leave him alone Jean and come have some fun," Duncan commented, getting out of the car. "Can't wait though to tell everyone at school he was having sex with someone."

The oriental girl got out of the car and went and glared at the boy. "What is this _sex_ you talk about?"

"You know, where a boy and girl make out, the stuff to make babies," Duncan commented, causing both girls to glare at them.

"I did not have sex with anybody," the girl commented, suddenly sending out the voice waves and Duncan who covered his ears and winced.

"What the hell did you do to me Bitch," the boy said.

Jean suddenly put her hands to her forehead. "_You were not here. You did not bring me here. You did not see Lance or this girl here. You are leaving now._"

With that, Duncan put the car into reverse and backed out of the lot, leaving. Jean grabbed the girls shoulder hard. "What is going on here?"

"I haven't a clue what I just did," the girl stammered, telling the truth. She then glanced at the boy. She could have possibly have been the reason he had ended up the way he had.

"Look… what exactly is your relationship with Lance?" the Jean asked her.

"I don't know," the girls said. "Siblings… we both can't remember who we are."

This caused Jean to blink a couple of times, then glance at Lance. She hadn't received the mental note from the professor, and Lance really didn't look to good. She decided to contact Scott to see what was going on. "_Scott, I found Lance and he doesn't look to good._"

"_Good, when he gets better I am going to beat the crap out of him for trashing the park_," Scott commented back.

"_Scott, that is uncalled for, who all is with you?_" Jean commented.

"_I am with the rest of the team, why?_" Scott scent to her.

"_I need you to get Kurt to teleport him and Evan up to Look Out point. I then need you to take Rouge and Kitty to go get the rest of the Brotherhood from the boarding house… tell Pietro to run to the drive in movie theater and meet us there."_

"_Jean, what ever for. I don't want a 'play date' with the Brotherhood, thank you very much," Scott commented._

"_It is important," _Jean commented, to which Scott grumbled too.

It was then that Professor X contacted her. _"Jean… I found an odd signature near you…"_

"_I found her… I'll handle it Professor,"_ Jean commented.

_

* * *

_

Author's note – Some of the Winx Club powers wouldn't register with Cyrebro, but Musa's sonar voice would be one that would.


	4. Confusion

**Confusion**

Jean waited up at Look Out for Evan and Kurt to teleport in. She glanced at the girl who was sitting again in the driver seat of Lance's car. "So… you don't know what your name is?"

"Snag no… it's not as if I have some ID on me to tell me," the girl stated, frowning at Jean.

"And you drove without a driver's license?" Jean continued to ask.

"Yo! Hello, there was a huge earth quake and I had to get him out of there. He didn't look to good," the girl said, waving her hand in the air. She was of the opinion that Jean didn't get anything that was going on there.

'He still doesn't look to good… what's the matter with him?" Jean asked, only to have the girl give him a glare that she didn't know. It was then that Evan and Kurt popped up to the ridge, causing the girl's eyebrows to rise up.

"Jean… who is this girl?" Evan asked, concerned with the fact that a non-mutant might have seen Kurt teleport. Kurt was twiddling his fingers, not happy about the situation either.

"She's a mutant… she can do things with her voice," Jean commented.

"Hey! The term mutant is derogatory!" the girl snapped, shaking her head at Jean. "I mean… it has negatives connotations yo!"

"Ahh… yo… it describes vhat ve are," Kurt commented, clicking off his holo-watch at the nod of Jean's head.

"Nah… funny looking elf describes you boy!" the girl said, laughing. "I _love _the blue fur. It suits you well!"

"So… what's up with Lance?" Evan asked, shaking his head at the older boy. "He's crashed good. He on some sort of drug or something?"

"What are these drug thingies," the girl asked.

"You seem… you seem to be very naïve of certain things," Jean said, not realizing how true it was and how sheltered the girls culture had been. "I don't think Lance is high."

"Vell… he's not waking up," Kurt said, reaching to open one of Lance's eye.

"Yo! Don't! He's not feeling good!" the girl said, slapping his hand away.

"Jean… isn't rather odd that she doesn't know about things like drugs, yet she has almost no problem with Kurt," Evan commented.

Jean opened her mouth, then closed it. "Look… we're going to meet up with the Brotherhood at the movie drive in."

"We don't need their help!" Evan snapped. "Expesully Pietro's!"

"Evan! This isn't about rivalries! Plus, Lance…" Jean didn't wish to finish the sentence. She then turned to the girl. "I need to be in the driver's seat. You can sit in the back with Evan and Kurt."

"Why," the girl asked, glaring at Jean.

"Because I know where we're going and you don't… plus if we get pulled over and you don't have your driver's license, bam… not good for you, jail time," Jean commented.

"Bum…mer!" the girl said, swinging her leg suddenly over the driver seat and moving into the back. "Hey… is he going to get to keep being blue? That is so cool!"

"Ahh…" Kurt said, getting into the seat next to her. He looked at Jean, but she shook her head no. "Vell… most people don't know… it's a secret."

"Ahh… got it… secret," the girl said, tossing her arms across the back seat.

Evan raised his eyebrows at her. "Oh come on… this is stupid."

"Do you want to go to the movie or not?" Jean asked, which caused Evan to jump into the back of the jeep.

"You no… Lance is going to throw a fit knowing that you of all people are driving his ride," Evan said shaking his head. "He'll throw an even bigger fit when he fins out we used his ride to go to the movies."

"We'll deal with it when it comes along… for some reason I don't think that Lance is going to be with it for awhile," Jean commented.

**M**

Mystique was livid angry as she had to deal with the fact that the entire household had gotten into an argument over the television set yet again. Todd had wanted to watch a nature program, while Fred wanted to watch a children's program and Pietro… he had wanted to watch some ultra violent show on television. Lance on the other hand didn't care, so long as the television wasn't to loud, which it wasn't.

So, she had been intervening with the other three and hadn't realized that the earth shaker had taken off on her. That was until she heard a knock on the door and went to go and answer it, angry in her eyes and voice. "We don't want anything, go… Rouge, what are you doing here… and why is _she _here with you?"

"We wanted to see if the boys want to go to a movie with the rest of us," Rouge said.

"Well, the four of …. Pietro! Where's Lance!" Mystique suddenly snapped.

This caused Pietro to rush forward. "How should I… oh, are you coming back Rouge, with a new recruit?"

"Aye am not coming back," Rouge snapped at him. "We're heading to the movies drive through… we need to talk."

"As I recall… you're the enemy, now," Mystique commented.

"It's about Lance," Kitty bubbled.

"Please tell me the moron didn't go and join you guys," Pietro laughed.

"Duh no… he set off a huge earth quake at the park," Rouge commented. "From what Jean said, he doesn't look to good, she's bringing him to the movie drive through with Evan."

"Hold on… why didn't you find him at the park," Mystique said, narrowing her eyes.

"That's what we're trying to find out…" Rouge said. "We trust the boys more then you. Pietro will have to run there as there is limited room."

"Fine… but they'll have to make up their mind themselves," Mystique said, though she was glad that the boys could annoy the X-men. She went in to talk to Blob and Todd, who came hurrying out and jumped into Scott's car, much to Scott's annoyance.

"Hey… how come I have to run," Pietro commented. "I mean, I can drive and Scott can walk."

"Do you want me to zap you," Rouge said, glaring at the boy.

"Nope!" Pietro said. "I'm going to bug Evan!"

"How come I think this is the worst idea I've seen Jean come up with," Kitty said, while Rouge rolled her eyes in agreement.

_

* * *

_

Author's note – While I think that the Winx culture is advanced technology wise, I got the feeling that mannerism and morals are behind what they are. Expesully the characters of X-Men Evolution.


	5. Movie

**Movie**

Jean had driven to the movie drive in with the two X-men and the strange girl in the back seat. Lance was still asleep in the passenger seat, not noticing that he was with three people he would rather not be with. Kurt and Evan were both very uncomfortable around the teenage girl that was sitting with them, so Jean thought that she wouldn't have an argument over what movie they would go to.

"How about the 'Chanion Diaries', Jean commented, turning to the boys.

"Come on Jean, that movie is a gagging romance movie," Evan commented.

"I vant to go to the zombie movie," Kurt said, folding his arms.

"Perhaps our guest should choose which movie we should go to," Jean commented.

"I want the zombie movie!" the girl chimed in. "I mean, zombies are so cool! Except when they go after you!"

"Alright… I'll let Scott know that we're going to the zombie movie," Jean said, paying to get them in. She drove the car into a spot and waited for Scott to drive the others in there. She also got snacks for everyone.

It was then that she noticed Lance starting to wake up from the deep sleep he had been in. He fidgeted a little, then opened his eyes narrowly. They suddenly snapped open and a small quake acured. He then heard from the back seat the strange girl speak up. "What is it with this place and these quakes?"

"_Her?_" Lance choked out.

"She said something about you not remembering who you are," Evan blurted out, leaving over Lance, causing the boys eyes to go wide. The boy was to close to him, way to close. He breathed in and wasn't letting out a breath.

"_Close… too close!_" Jean heard coming from Lance's mind, which surprised her, as Lance tended not let his mind be that vulnerable… she wasn't even having to try and attempt to get into his mind. She used her powers to push Evan back into his seat. "You were saying Evan was too close too you, with your mind?"

Lance let out the breath he had been holding in. "_No_"

"I'm not even trying to read your mind…" Jean said, shaking her head at the boy, causing him to move his eyes away.

"Hey, it isn't like you to be this veak," Kurt commented.

"_Shut up!_" Lance thought, and Jean picked it up.

"We're concerned," Jean commented. "What happened?"

"_Not…weakness… no… not … seizure,_" Lance thought, trying to hide his thought unsuccessfully.

Jean blinked a couple of times. "What do you mean seizure?"

Kurt coughed on his soda, it coming out of his nose. The girl suddenly burst out laughing, causing Jean to notice Lance wince. Evan though leaned over Lance again, causing the same problem as before. "You, of all people have seizures?"

"_Get off!"_ Lance thought. Jean also picked up that he was not happy about the fact that Evan was getting so close. This time she pushed the boy away without her powers.

"Lance… does Mystique… does the Brotherhood know you have the seizures?"

"_Ehh… recollect_," Lance thought to himself.

"She was saying you couldn't remember you name," Evan commented, finding the whole situation funny.

"_Name… uughh … can't think_," Lance thought, then closed his eyes. "_Sleep…_"

"Hey… Lance!" said Pietro, suddenly speeding up and sticking his face close to Lance's. "You so messed up!"

"_Hissk! Away!"_ Lance said, opening his eyes temporarily.

"Pietro… leave him alone… he really isn't well… and we don't know what happened," Jean commented, glaring at the white haired boy.

"Yes we do!" Evan commented. "You caught from his mind that he had a seizure!"

"Yo… I think the earth quake did it!" the girl commented.

"_No… earth quake… bad … seizure… made it._" Lance was thinking.

"Yo hottie… Lance's power is to shake the earth! He is the cause of the earth quakes," Pietro commented.

"He had a seizure," Evan commented, not thinking about what he was saying."

"What… you mean Lancy Pancy had a seizure?" Pietro laughed in Lance's ear.

"_Shit_," Lance commented, trying to not look the boy in the face.

"Leave him alone Pietro," Jean commented.

"Oh… come on, I'm just having some fun!" Pietro commented.

"Stop," Lance suddenly muttered.

"You have to say the magic words!" Pietro commented.

"Can't…" Lance said. "_Want… not… word… only… one…_"

"Pietro… Lance is still not functioning properly… he can't even talk," Jean said.

"Then how the hell did you find out that Lancey boy happened to have a seizure?" Pietro commented.

"Because vhen he had the seizure, his mind started bouncing thoughts easily and Jeans picked up on them,"

"Ahh…" Pietro suddenly said. He then glanced at Lance, who still hadn't moved except a little bit. His smile turned to a frown. "You really did take a whammy, didn't you."

"Duh!" the girl said, suddenly springing up and slapping the boy in the back of the head.

"What the hell!" the boy said.

"What do you mean, 'What the hell'… everyone knows what hell is," the girl commented.

"Wow… are you for real?" Pietro commented.

"Duh, I'm for real… though I doubt you are and couldn't hold the scene at a club," the girl commented, causing Pietro's jaw to drop.

"Where the hell did you find this girl!"

"There with the hell thing again," the girl said.

"Ahh shut up,"

"Lance found her Pietro," Evan commented. "And Jean found them."

"And she used her ability on Duncan… some sort of voice based ability," Jean commented."

"Whoop to the W-H-O-O-P! The movies coming on!" the girl said, suddenly cheering into the air by standing on the back floor boards. This was when Scott pulled up in his car. Todd hopped out of the door and over to where Lance was.

"Yo! Man are you all right?" the boy asked.

"Who's the froggy guy," the girl asked.

"Toad…" Pietro grumbled, trying to pull Todd off Lance. "He isn't alright… so lay off."

Both boys were pushed aside by Rouge and Kitty as they went and looked him over. Kitty placed her cold hand on his forehead., causing Lance's cheeks to go a little pink. "It's a good thing you don't have a temperature."

"Yo! You two would make a real cute couple!" the girl said, causing Kitty to go a deep red and Lance to have his blush deepen so that Pietro noticed it, but choose not to comment. Instead, he turned with the rest of them, X-men and Brotherhood alike to stare at her like she was crazy. "What did I say wrong?"

"Well… none of us get along… it is by chance we're getting along now," Kitty said. "Plus… Lance nearly flattened my parents and me a while ago."

"What is the matter with having a bad-boy boyfriend?" the girl commented, thinking of somewhere. Lance was suddenly turning extremely red in the face.

"Holy crap!" Scott suddenly said, suddenly having all of them turn to look at the one person who never said such things. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"I asked that," Pietro commented.

"No you didn't," the girl said. "You asked if I was for real… something completely different."

"You don't… never mind,"

"_Portal…_" Lance commented to Jean. "_Just fell._"

"Lance, your kidding… right?" Jean said, looking with shock at the boy. His slight shake of the head however confirmed it. "Oh my… he said she came through a portal."

Scott got out of the car and placed a hand on Lance's shoulder, making him want to pull away, even though he couldn't. "Are you sure your saw that."

"Duh…" Lance said.

"He's not comfortable being touched," Jean said. "Evan's already been a problem."

"I have not," Evan commented.

"Oh…" Rouge commented. She pulled out his backpack from Scott's car. "We found your stuff at the park. Including your wallet."

Rouge separated the two and was trying to put the wallet into Lance's hand, but Pietro grabbed it. "I've never seen your driver's picture… ahh… who's this girl in here?"

"Let me see," the girl said, grabbing the wallet. "Hey… I think I've seen her before."

"What!" Lance said, suddenly moving quicker then he should have. He slapped a palm to his forehead. "Oww, oww, oww!"

"What's so big about the picture," Todd commented.

"None…" Lance started, but couldn't finish. "_Sister_."

"Your sister…" Jean asked.

"_Slap… stop… repeating_,"

"Sorry…"

"You guy are so young in the picture," Pietro commented. "Reminds me of when I was little."

"What the hell!" Evan commented. "Why the hell did it remind you of your childhood?"

"Nothing… where is she Lance?" Pietro commented.

"He doesn't know," Rouge said, snatching the wallet away. She shoved it into Lance's nearly motionless hand. "That's the last picture he has of her."

"Dude… what are we going to do with the chic?" Todd said, staring at the girl.

"I go where he goes. I've decided to make him my temporary family," the girl said, a huge grin on her face.

"What the hell!" Scott said, his jaw dropping.

"What is it with these phrases…"

"I'll explain later…" Pietro commented. "This is crazy… by the way, what's your name?"

"Don't have one because I lost it,"

"_Music… melody_," Lance said, looking straight at Jean.

"You… you like music?" she asked the girl.

"Duh to the D-U-H!" the girl said.

"Until we learn your real name, Lance suggested we call you Melody," the red head said.

_

* * *

_

Author's note – How is it going so far. I had the rating up to M, but I really think I can lower it to a T.


	6. The Girlhood

**A Girlhood**

After the movie, Jean ended up driving the jeep back to the Brotherhood, her mood none to happy. Expessully when she saw Mystique standing there. She wondered how Melody would take the blue lady, but surprisingly, the person did not in anyway phase her. Which caused Jean to roll her eyes.

Kurt teleported in with Pietro and the blue boy sent a scowl at the lady, even though she was hidden in the shadows so most people couldn't see her. Most people wouldn't even think to look for her really, as this neighbor hood was way too quite. Then again… the Brotherhood might very well have chased every one away.

Fred heaved Lance over his shoulder, much to… from what Jean could tell… the rockheads anger… though she knew that he wouldn't be able to go anywhere by himself. Melody got up and went up to Mystique and watched as Kurt teleported Jean and himself away.

"Yo… rockhead here isn't feeling good…" was the first words out of the girls mouth.

"Might I ask who you are?" the woman asked.

"Family…" the girl laughed, causing the boys to slink away while Fred put Lance on the sofa.

"I don't think so… only those with abilities can come here," the woman commented.

"Yo… boss lady… she did use her ability to knock Lance for a loop!" Todd commented, hopping to the back of the sofa.

"Uh… real sorry about that…" the girl commented, sticking a finger into her mouth. Mystique stared at her for a few minutes.

"She says she stays with Lance…" Pietro commented. "Why not me… I'm hot."

"You're skin and bones," the girl commented. "That can so not be healthy… I thought it was just girls that got that way."

"Implying…" Pietro commented.

"Shut up!" Fred commented. "Lance had a major seizure attack."

This caused Mystique to spin on Fred. "The boy had what!"

"You… uhh… didn't know…" Todd twiddled with his fingers.

"It wasn't a matter of knowing… he hasn't had a major one since… good grief… out… all of you… except you!" Mytique pointed at the girl. "What do you think you were trying to do?"

"I'm sorry… when he tried to help me… I got scared… and out of my mouth…" the girl's voice suddenly shattered the lightbulbs.

"My… your voice is very pretty…" Mystique commented.

"Not… not when it hurts people trying to help you…" the girl commented.

"No… so he was being _nice_ again. That dumb boy…" the blue woman shook her head. "He needs some rest… why don't you and I go talk at the kitchen table. And Lance… you know I'm going to have to put you on that medication for awhile… at least for a couple of weaks."

Melody heard the boy groan. "REAL sorry dude…"

She then followed the woman into the kitchen and motioned her to sit. "So… your name is?"

"They called me Melody…" the girl commented. "I… kind of have forgotten who I am… and when I fell through that portal…"

"That boy… he's smart… but sometimes he doesn't think things through…" the woman muttered. "Anyways… it looks like your going to be part of the Brotherhood… a rebuilding of the Girlhood that we need so desperately…"

A huge burp came from upstairs. Todd laughed. "Pietro… that was so gross!"

"And you guys said I… Mr. Skinny Bones… couldn't do it! Your turn Fred!" the boy commented, to which there came a _really _loud burp.

"Knock it off!" Mystique yelled. "Seriosly… we have someone _not _feeling good down here!"

"Yeah… Mystique is making Lance's headache worse by _yelling_!" Todd laughed from upstairs.

Melody fingered her chin. "It sounds like fun."

"What?" Mystique glanced at the girl.

"I bet I can burp a melody!" the girl said. She suddenly let out a length of burping sounds that was not normal… it had not only a melodic beat to it, but there seemed to be an abnormal control of it. It was as if the sound was also delicate… which couldn't be said about the burping sound as far as Mystique had thought… it was also haunting. "I've always liked making my own sound effects."

"Lovely… I've found another odd duck… am I going to have to arrange play dates with the X-Geek girls so that you act like you actually _have _manners?" the woman asked.

"Oh… don't worry… I only do stuff like this when I'm by myself… and not in front of a bunch of other girls. Guys are so different then hanging out with girls. I think I've been hanging out with a bunch of girls lately, so… I think that it has been quite awhile since I've done that silly thing. It doesn't make sense to most people why I would do it… but I have a natural talent… don't you think of making it sound nice instead of disgusting."

"Miss Melody… was the whole point of that… to make a burp sound… nice?" Mystique commented, staring at the girl.

"Yup!" she chirped. "Oh… and making sounds with your arm pits is cool… it sounds like rapping sounds, not just farting noises."

"What the hell has Lance gotten me into!" Mystique groaned.

"There is that term again… that speedy boy used it quite a few times!" the girl laughed. "And not one person has explained it!"

"You do not act like a girl, defiantly,"

"Yo… to the K-N-O-W-space-H-O-W, the know how… I don't do dumb things like this in front of my girlfriends!" the girl laughed.

"Do you even remember who they are?" Mystique commented.

"Well… no… but… something happened… I think there is something bigger going on… something evil… but something twistedly fun!"

"You are insane!"

"Hey… do you believe in Faeries?" the girl asked, pondering something. "I don't know why, but I do…"

"Please tell me you're not a Peter Pan buff…"

"Who's Peter Pan…" Melody muttered.

"This is going to…" Mystique stopped. "Any ways… we will enroll you in school tomorrow."

"Please tell me it isn't a bording school! I want to stay here!" the girl commented, her eyes wide.

"It's a public school… you'll be going with the boys…"

"Oh… that's odd… though I can't think of why…"

"I will now show you to your room," the woman said.


	7. New School

**New School**

Sometimes one gets an odd sensation about things, as if there is something wrong with the whole situation. It is worse when one can not put their finger on it and it weighs so heavily on the back of one's mind.

Whenever one starts a new school, one gets such a sensation even though nothing is wrong; an adrenaline rush one might say, an excitement. Its part of the experience of being new, something that will never go away, no matter where one goes.

The next day, Mystique had told Lance flat out that just because the incident yesterday happened yesterday didn't mean that he could miss school, especially since he had to take four out of five of the Brotherhood to school.

He nor Fed or Todd had thought about how Melody would feel about stepping into the new school, let alone how Mystique would pull this one off, however, this was something that they had long ago learned not to ask of the blue colored woman.

"This doesn't feel right," came out of Melody's mouth.

"Most people don't feel comfortable on their first day of school and tend to be rather… nervous and excited," Lance rubbed his head, still sore from the seizures yesterday. "Most people don't outwardly show it to others, or they show it in negative way. Members of the Brotherhood are rather known for the second unfortunately."

"That wasn't what I meant though, and I won't cause a disturbance to make people here hate us even more," Melody commented. "It's just… I don't feel like I belong here."

"Hey, all of us got that feeling down pat," Toad commented, catching a fly on his tongue. "I don't think any of us freaks will ever feel as welcome as the X geeks do."

"That really wasn't what I meant either," Melody sighed.

"Oh… the, I belong there, so why am I here kind of feeling, except… you don't … can't remember where this there is," Fred commented.

"Don't be stupid Freddy," Todd rolled his eyes, the silver streak having left the rest of the group on their own. "That's the stupidest kind of thing I've ever heard."

"No… that's the feeling I had," Melody nodded her head, a small grin on her face.

"This is the office, you'll get your schedule here," Lance poked his head in. "Did Principle Darkholme tell you we have a new person at the boarding house?"

"Yes," the secretary snapped. "Another juvenile delinquent… which is just what I need, more paper work."

"Yo! Melody…" Todd whispered into the girl's ear. "Mystique's a shape shifter and is Principle Darkholme."

"Not headmistress," Musa asked.

"Headmistress? Of… like the headmaster of Hogwarts academy. No, Mystique isn't a witch," Fred smiled, then frowned. "I think…"

Melody blinked a couple of times, as if something was about to break through, but it didn't. Instead, she stated. "I should hope not."

"Witches aren't real, mutants are Freddy," Todd groaned. Both he and Freddy didn't catch on there might be something to what she had said, but Lance did notice the odd tone, but before he could say anything about this, the bell rang.

"I'll be fine on my own guys," the ponytailed girl laughed.

However, Melody frown that she wasn't. The first problem was with her locker and figuring out how to unlock it. Because she couldn't figure out how to work the combination given her, she put her ear to the door and listened for the clicks, snapping the locker open.

As she put her stuff into the locker, someone spoke up behind her in a low voice so only she could hear. "We shouldn't be using our powers out in the open."

The girl spun around on her heals to see the red head from the day before. "Let me guess… you're the type to admirably abide and stand by the rules all the time?"

"Yes," Jean commented, her arms crossed.

"That's being such a party pooper," Melody smiled mischievously.

"There are reasons…"

"Can it Jean. Aye saw what she did and there ain't nothing wrong with using her powers carefully. Aye think it is great to have another to help with getting stuff out of jammed lockers," Rouge commented from the side. "You always have to be a kill joy… and it is better then having Kitty phase stuff out, Lance shake the lockers apart, or Evan lock pick with one of his spikes… or let speed demon open all the lockers in school at once.

"Well, Kitty shouldn't use her powers to ghost things out of places, not when it is this packed. I'll have to have a word with her later," Jean frowned, then turned and walked away in a huff."

"Don't you mind Jean. Her not wanting to break the ruled, considering that gals powers tends to be more toward invasive at times, explains why she is the way she is, though she is still a prat," the skunk haired girl commented. "Do be carefully though."

She was a lot nicer yesterday," the black haired girl sighed. "She's not someone I could easily be friends with.

"Because Lance was real sick… she hates all the Brotherhood with a passion, as does Scott. If the boys don't mind, you want to hang out with Kitty and aye? No Jean, as she spends her time with that stupid Duncan. And none of the guys from the mansion, promise," Rouge held up her hand.

"First, why is this such a big deal… the tone in your voice says that Lance and the others might object. Second, you and miss sunshine hang out with each other?"

"Miss sunshine things miss dark needs a friend and some major cheering up when she doesn't. The X-men and Brotherhood just don't get alone with each other. Oh, and I used to live with the Brotherhood. I had a problem with Mystique though, so I moved out. The boys are miscreants, but they're actually nice. The only one I think not holding a grudge against me for that is Lance,"

"Why only Lance though," Melody suddenly asked.

"Because, Pietro has a stick up his ass and he's a daddy's boy, and his daddy no like the X-men as there is some sort of feud between Xavier and his father about how mutants should handle things. Also, there is a big rivalry between Evan and Pietro, which led to some major legality problems a while back,"

"You said that they were all nice though," the other girl sighed.

"Ahh, sorry, Pietro yet have yet to see to be none egotistical," Rouge laughed. "Freddy takes abandonment hard and Todd thinks that Xavier has brainwashed me. He has a whole conspiracy theory going about why us X-men are so… prissy aye guess is the best word for it."

"As for Lance," the girl came to the final part.

"Lance… he's one of those kids that the system has thrown to the way side. I think if he felt the X-men would accept him, he might join up, but he and Scott are at odds all the time. He also didn't get on Kitty or her parents good side before they both came here… lets just say he knocked down their old school with his powers. Then there is the fact that aye have to admit, aye probably am the only one who isn't seen as rich or popular."

"Thanks for the explanation Rouge. I'll see about it, and I'll be sure to ask the boys first, as it would be nice to hang out with girls too," Melody then went back to the inside of her locker, putting her backpack and books that Mystique had gotten her inside.

_

* * *

_

Author's note – Yet another chapter written in my notebook that I needed to get around to typing up and posting. For like, three months now it's just been sitting there, and it is June already!


End file.
